


Nutella and Netflix

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), A little bit of angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in Booty Shorts, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Horny Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Netflix and Chill, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Harry Potter, Sexual Humor, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Sweet Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, mostly comfort, sexual innuendo, soft bois :), why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: When Harry got home, he certainly was not expecting the trail of rose petals leading to their bedroom, nor what he would find inside them.ORThe Domestic!Drarry AU nobody asked for starring Horny!Harry, Nutella, and Draco in booty shorts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Nutella and Netflix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



> So like, I just had the best fucking idea last night for a story, and so far it's turning out well :)  
> This is just a lil Drabble I wrote to feel happy :)

(I)

Harry sighed as he Apparated away from _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. He was already a few hours late, and he knew that Draco was probably going to be pissed at him.

He smiled when he thought about Draco. They had been married for five years now, and they were still as in love now as they were when they were twenty-five and newly-weds.

He appeared in front of their flat and opened the door slowly, as not to shock Draco if he was in the kitchen.

"Draco, love I'm home!" Harry called out, closing the door behind him. He was about to call out again when he noticed a trail of rose petals on the floor. They started at the doorway, and went all the way to the hallway, where it led into the door of their bedroom and disappeared.

Harry smirked and took off his coat to hang it on the stand. It sure looked like _somebody_ was feeling a bit frisky tonight.

Quietly, so he wouldn't be heard, he followed the path all the way to their bedroom. He froze when he heard faint moans coming from the bedroom.

The sneaky little bugger was starting without him.

" _Oh, two can play that game_." He thought to himself with a smirk. He quietly walked over to their bathroom, and quickly changed from his work robes into a pair of low-rise joggers and a tight black tee that he conjured from his wardrobe.

He picked up his shaving stick and cast a Silencing Spell on the door so he could trim his beard to a stubble , just the way Draco liked it, without making any noise.

Once he finished, he ran a hand through his messy curls and deemed himself fit for the night.

He walked back to their bedroom and pressed his ear against the wooden door. He heard another muffled moan. He shook his head and grinned. Draco was really insatiable sometimes.

He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Instead of a writhing, preferable _naked_ husband spread across the bed, all he saw was Draco in Harry's Weasley sweater and red booty shorts eating straight from a large jar of Nutella with a large silver spoon. In front of him was Harry's laptop, the bright colors from it shining on Draco's face.

Draco froze when he saw Harry at the door, the large spoon still in his mouth. The laptop kept on playing the movie Draco had been watching until the blond paused it.

"Harry?" He finally asked, taking the spoon out of his mouth.

"Draco." Harry swallowed. "What are you doing?"

Draco gave him an odd look. "Are you blind? I'm eating."

"You were _moaning,_ love." Harry said meaningfully. Draco blushed.

"I like Nutella." He said defensively. Harry was about to retort, but his eyes strayed away from Draco's face to his very delectable-looking arse.

"When did you start wearing _booty shorts?_ "

Draco blushed harder, and shoved another spoonful of Nutella in his mouth aggressively.

"I'm comfy in them." He argued. He shook his head and turned back to the movie he was watching.

"So why were there rose petals on the floor?" Harry asked, moving to sit down next to him on the large bed.

"There were?" Draco asked, holding the laptop tightly while he shifted onto Harry's lap. Harry bit back a moan when his arse wiggled against his crotch.

"Yes."

"Oh. I just went to the flower shop to get some new ones, since the old ones we had are dead."

He pointed at the vase on the table in the corner of the room; sure enough, there were several fresh roses in it.

Harry sighed, and rubbed a large hand across his face. Sometimes, he didn't know whether to laugh or to be exasperated with his husband.

"What are you watching, love?"

" _Now You See Me 2_." Draco said, already picking up the jar of Nutella again.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco closer to his chest. "Well, let's watch it then."

(II)

When the movie finished, they were both silent for a moment before Draco spoke up.

"That was _amazing_!" Draco exclaimed happily, making Harry laugh.

"I guess it was alright." He shrugged. Draco scowled.

"Why are the reviews so low?" He demanded. Before Harry could stop him, he summoned his wand and flicked it at the computer screen. Sure enough, the ratings from the movie critics went from mediocre to the absolute best they could be.

"You're not allowed to do that, love." Harry sighed. Draco sniffed.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want. Hmph." He stuck his tongue out at Harry childishly.

They eventually went from discussing the ratings of the movies to the actual movies themselves.

"Walter Mabry looks _exactly_ like you, Harry!"

"What? I see absolutely _no_ similarities between the two of us, Dray."

"Well, you _are_ blind anyways." Draco commented dryly, making Harry laugh.

"Shut up, you ponce." He muttered, kissing Draco's back softly.

Draco sighed and leaned back into Harry.

"Harry?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you want to marry me?"

Harry sat up properly against the headboard of their bed and adjusted Draco, so they were facing each other.

"What do you mean, love?"

"You could have gone for someone much better-"

"Draco Potter-Malfoy, you stop that right now." Harry cut in firmly. He reached up to cup Draco's _beautiful_ face in his hands.

"I don't want anybody else. You're amazing, beautiful and sweet. You've acknowledged your mistake and have repaid for them many times over, love."

Draco sighed. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled softly at him. "Don't apologize, love. It's natural to feel insecure sometimes."

With suspiciously shiny eyes, Draco smiled back and hugged him tightly.

Harry heard a few sniffles, but remained silent.

When Draco finally released him, he looked a bit better than he did before.

" _I give you my Body, that we Two might be One_." Draco whispered.

" _I give you my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done_." Harry finished quietly. Their wedding vows.

He leaned forward and kissed Draco, who returned it eagerly.

They separated a minute later, breathless but happy.

"I love you Harry." Draco smiled, pecking Harry on his forehead.

"I love you too, Draco."

They whispered sweet nothings to each other until they fell asleep, with blaring laptop and a toppled over jar of Nutella pouring on their clean bed sheets.

And Harry didn't regret it for one second.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated (｡◕‿◕｡)


End file.
